Happy Birthday?
by Ballin Unicorn
Summary: Zum Geburtstag von Severus Snape
1. Januar 2009 in Schottland

Die Nacht lag über den Ländereien von Hogwarts. Ein voller, heller Mond versuchte der Dunkelheit und den aufsteigenden Nebeln Einhalt zu gebieten. Nur wenige Lichter brannten noch in den Fenstern des alten Gemäuers und das Land lag still und erstarrt unter der dicken Schneedecke. Doch plötzlich ... leise und vorsichtig ... trat ein weißes, schimmerndes Wesen aus dem nebelverhangenen Wald. Es zögerte kurz und schien sich dann einen inneren Ruck zu geben, denn es ging zielstrebig auf das hoch über ihm aufragende Gebäude zu.

Als es näher kam konnte man erkennen, dass es ein weißschimmerndes Einhorn mit einem gold leuchtenden Horn und seidiger Mähne war. Ungeachtet des Geheules und des Gewütes aus dem nahen Wald trabte es nun, beinahe hastig anmutend, den Weg zum Eingang hoch. Öffnete ihn mit einer kurzen Berührung seines Horns am Türschloss und verschwand darin. Ein - beinahe ohrenbetäubendes - Schweigen trat ein. Der Wald schwieg! Zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht hätte man eine Nadel fallen hören können.

Sekunden dehnten sich zu Minuten und immer noch war das Einhorn verschwunden.  
Dann schoss es blitzschnell aus der Tür heraus, gefolgt von Blitzen und wüsten Verwünschungen!  
"Verdammt Ballin, wage es nie wieder.... Du vermalledeites Vieh..." schrie ein großer, dunkelhaariger Mann in langen schwarzen Gewändern hinter dem Tier her. Und während das Einhorn schon lange im Wald verschwunden war, stand er immer noch am Tor, schimpfend und wild mit dem Zauberstab Zaubersprüche schreiend.

Eine weitere Gestalt erschien in der Tür, groß und in zitronengelber Garderobe mit langem, weißem Bart. Beruhigend versuchte dieser auf den dunklen Mann einzureden: "Severus, bitte Severus! Nun beruhige Dich doch endlich! Sie hat es doch nicht böse gemeint! Sie hat doch nur die Geburtstagsgrüße und die Torte des Rudels vorbeigebracht!"


	2. Januar 2010 in der Karibik

Entspannt lehnte sich Severus Snape zurück. Er streckte sich genüsslich und griff relaxt zu seinem Cocktail. Dann wandte er das Gesicht der Sonne entgegen und blinzelte in ihre Richtung. „Du genießt den Tag aus vollen Zügen Severus?!" erklang die Stimme seines alten Mentors aus dem Liegestuhl neben sich.

Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer drehte sich zu Dumbledore um und nickte, wobei er ihm zu prostete: „Ja, aus vollen Zügen. Voll und ganz." „Woran mag dies liegen? An Deiner sommerlichen Bekleidung oder eher daran, dass Du heute 50. Geburtstag hast?" fragte dieser zurück und stieß mit Snape an. Snape sah an sich herunter und betrachtete kurz mit angewidertem Blick die karrierte Shorts und das gestreifte T-Shirt. Dumbledore hatte es ihm gegeben, als sie hier auf der karibischen Insel angekommen waren. Und er hatte es letztendlich angezogen, damit er seine Ruhe vor Dumbledores Penetranz hatte.

„Weder noch", grummelte der Zaubertränkemeister. „Es liegt eher daran, dass mich diese nichtsnutzige Einhorn hier nicht finden kann", grinste er finster und grinste dann zu den Palmen hinauf. „Nichtsnutzige Einhorn?" erstaunt sah Albus ihn an. „Du meinst Ballin?", hakte er verblüfft nach. „Ja, dieses Vieh." „Warum? Was hat sie Dir getan?" erkundigte sich Albus neugierig. „Ich wollte vermeiden, dass ich wieder so eine dämliche Torte vom Rudel zum Geburtstag bekomme! Und dieser Ort hier ist unauffindbar für das Rudel denn ich habe einige sehr effektive Schutzzauber um ihn gelegt." grinste Severus und prostete der Sonne zu.

Ein Räuspern erklang schräg hinter seinem Stuhl. Erstaunt drehten beide den Kopf. „Entschuldigen Sie Sir"; erklärte ein Bediensteter der Hotelanlage. „Dieses Paket ist heute per Post für Sie angekommen." „Für mich?" fragte Snape überrascht und nahm es erstaunt entgegen. „Ja", erklärte der Mann. „Es steht eine Beschreibung von Ihnen und Ihrem Begleiter auf dem Paket."

Dann drehte er sich um und ging nach einer leichten Verbeugung davon. Snape betrachtete das Paket erstaunt. „Willst Du es nicht öffnen?" erkundigte sich Albus neugierig bei seinem ehemaligen Schüler. „Ich weiß nicht, wer sollte mir schon per Muggelpost was senden wollen.... aber was solls, es kann mir ja nichts passieren!" Damit öffnete er das Paket und starrte fassungslos und entsetzt auf den Inhalt. Ein Grummeln entrang sich seiner Kehle.

Albus versuchte von seiner Position aus in das Paket zu schauen und erhaschte dabei einen Blick auf eine große rosafarbene Torte auf der in lila Schrift „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag! Dein Rudel" stand. „Soso", grinste Albus. „Das Rudel findet Dich also nicht?" Während der Zaubertränkemeister einen seiner gefürchteten finsteren Minen aufsetzte und dabei „Ballin" knurrte.


End file.
